Make It Stop
by bandgeek18
Summary: Jayden loves Antonio. Antonio loves Jayden. They want to admit their feelings but something stops them. Something that had threatened them for years. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_*Italic indicates thought_

A/N: Hey! So, more of a serious topic, but, there's power in words, and I hope this will help someonson please read on and review!

warnings: slash, derogitory names, mentions of suicide

[Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa, whao, wahoo.]

Antonio stared at Jayden while his back was turned. He wanted to tell him. But he couldn't. It wouldn't be right. Would it?

Jayden knew Antonio was watching him. _He knows,_ the red ranger thought. He wanted turn around kiss the gold ranger; but he didn't. He couldn't. Could he?

[Bang, bang go the coffin nails.

Like a breath exhaled.

Then gone forever.

Seems like just yesterday

How did I miss the red flames]

Antonio was 15. He sat in class while kids whispered and talked around him. The teacher was reading an e-mail, his face grim. He stood up. "Class," he said in a heavy voice. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "I have unfortunately been asked by the principal to tell you that Scott James committed suicide last night." The whole class was silent tat the announcement. "If anyone needs someone to speak to, feel free to come to me."

The class sat in a stunned silence for a few more seconds before the whispered babble began again. Antonio went back to the phone was tinkering with. He'd liked Scott. He would say hi to the younger boy and smile at him in the hall. Antonio'd had no idea Scott had been planning to do what he did. But he knew why. Everyone did, even if they wouldn't admit it. Scott and been bullied mercilessly. And for one reason. Because he was gay. Just like Antonio.

[Racing back, the days we left

We braved these bitter storms together

Brought to his knees he cried

But on his feet he died]

15 year-old Jayden thought there was something wrong with him. He was taking a day off from training after Ji threatened to lock him in his closet. He watched as other boys his age checked out girls in bikinis. He looked to where they were staring. A groups of beautiful girls were sunbathing in the warmth. They were beautiful, Jayden knew that. He just didn't see the appeal. His hand tightened into a fist.

It only furthered his suspicions. He shook his head stubbornly. Looking off to his right he saw two men kissing. He smiled, thinking how sweet it was. Then he saw more men come over. They tackled the kissing couple to the ground and tore them apart. Jayden watched, paralyzed by shock, as they were beat. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do.

One of them managed to get away from his attackers. He ran back and grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him away. They ran off down the beach. One of the attackers yelled at them. "Stay off our beach, faggots!"

Jayden swallowed, suddenly scared. He looked around. People had looked on, but did nothing. The went back to their normal lives. He got up and ran off down the beach towards home. Ji could lock him in the closet. Hidden in there was where he knew he was anyways.

[What god would damn a heart

What god drove us apart

What god could..]

Antonio couldn't get Scott off his mind. _Maybe I should go to the funeral,_ he thought. The poor guy deserved someone to mourn him. He thought about the last time he'd seen his deceased peer. Scott had been running down the hall while kids shouted after him.

"Go to hell fag!"

"You'll burn forever!"

Antonio remembered standing there, wondering what to do. Now he sat in the same hall by where Scott's locker was. He knew he was just like Scott. He found guys attractive. Incredibly so. The words of Scott's final torment came back to him. His most recent foster parents had told him it was sinful to be gay. Antonio thought it over. He didn't see why. He'd been to church before.

Where his family came from everyone went to church. His parents had been religious people, which made him wonder if they would've accepted him. _Why it so bad?_ he thought. _Love is love. Right?_

[Make it stop

Let this end

Eighteen years pushed to the ledge

It's come to this

A weightless stop

On the way down shining whoa. Whoa.

Whoa, whoa]

Jayden was hiding in his room. He put his head on his knees. He knew what people thought. He knew what people said. They treated gays like outsiders. Like there was something wrong with them. "Because there is," the young samurai whispered. "I shouldn't be like this. I should carry on my family line and not be like this."

He let out a choked sob.

[Bang off the closet walls, the school house halls

The shotgun's loaded

Push me and I'll push back

I'm done asking

I demand]

Antonio was angry now. Not just at the kids who had tormented Scott, but at himself. Why hasn't he done something? What hadn't he stopped them? He enjoyed the solitary halls in the after-school hours. He passed a torn poster for the Gay Straight Transgender Alliance. A club that had failed to gain popularity due to the crushing off all students coming out of the closet.

He headed for the technology room, wanting to do something. He knew Mr. Mil would be there. Antonio just needed to be around someone who cared at the moment. He made a beeline for his awaiting sanctuary.

[From a nation under god

I feel it's love like a cattle prod

I'm born free, but still they hate

I'm born me, no I can't change]

Ji walked past Jayden's room and heard soft crying within. He stopped. He'd seen his young charge disappear into his room, looking upset. He knocked on the door. "Jayden."

He walked in and found the young samurai was sobbing softly, sitting on the ground. Ji crouched down in front of him. "Jayden, what's wrong?"

"I-I"

"You what? Have you down something wrong?" Jayden nodded. "What is it?"

"I don't like girls," he choked out.

"What?"

"I...I don't like girls. I'm a boy and I don't like girls."

Ji frowned, then his eyes widened in realization. "Ah," he said gently. "I see."

"Why am I so bad?"

"You're not. Jayden, what would make you think that?"

"I know what the outside world is like. P-people don't accept people like me. It's because I-I'm gay. And that's bad."

"No," Ji said gently sitting next to his son. "Jayden." The teenager looked at him slowly. "There is nothing wrong with you. There is something wrong with the world you live in. For people, its hard for them to accept something they can't understand. It scares them. And that fear...it leads to hate. But there is nothing wrong with you. I promise."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, my son," Ji said embracing him. "I could never hate you."

[It's always darkest just before the dawn

So stay awake with me, lets prove them wrong

Make it stop, let this end

All these years pushed to the ledge

It's come to this, a weightless stop

On the way down singing whoa

Whoa, whoa. Whao, whoa. Whao.]

Antonio sat in the computer lab trying to fix a memory chip. He worked with his head down, wanting to escape the world. His turmoil of emotions was clouding his mind. He didn't notice Mr. Mil come in.

"Antonio," the tech teacher said.

"Hey Mr. Mil."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Really? Because I think the death of your classmate might be upsetting to you. I know the two of you had been on a friendly basis."

"Something like that."

"Are you upset because you didn't do anything?"

Antonio sighed and sat back in his seat. "Yeah."

Mr. Mil grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Antonio. "May I ask why?"

"Because I'm-"

"Because you're what? Gay?"

"Yes. I don't say anything because, kids pick on me enough as it is. I really don't need to give them another reason, right?"

"But if they're already picking on you, what do you have left to loose?"

"It's not just that. Nobody would understand. It would alienate me more. My foster parents would get rid of me. This is my last chance before they put me in a group home. I feel meaningless already, I don't need to add to it."

"Antonio," Mr. Mil said turning the younger boy's chair so he could look him in the eye. "First of all, you're not meaningless. You are a very gifted and special person. Second, you should never be anyone but yourself. The rest of the world will see someday, I promise. All of this pain will be worth it when you find how much better your life can get."

"You don't know that."

"But I do. Because I'm gay. And I have a boyfriend who I love very much. Our love is no different than if ether of us were the opposite sex. Never let anyone tell you you're not worth it, because it's not true. You are worth it. Just be who you are. I promise you if you do that something good will happen."

[The cold river washed him away, but how can we forget?

They're gathering some candles, but not their tongues]

Now, years later, Antonio stood watching the love of his life. He remembered going to Scott's locker later and taping a piece of paper that said 'no one can hurt you now. I'm sorry I didn't help. I'll always remember you.' People talked to students about bullying and suicide, and everyone seemed to think it was a bad thing. So why did they do it? Why did people judge others and make them feel like crap? Why would they out them in the situation where ending their own life seemed like the only option?

"Something good will happen," he whispered walking up to Jayden.

[And too much blood had flowed from the wrists

Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss

Who will rise to stop the blood

We're counting for insisting on a different beacon and brand new song]

Jayden remembered that as he grew up, and especially after confessing his sexuality to Ji, hearing about gay rights activists. People who talked about how many kids were bullied for being gay. How many people that got attacked for being who they were. He thought these people were awfully brave. They would probably get attacked themselves for doing what was right; seemed to be the way the world worked.

He knew what he wanted to do. What he had to do. He had to show Antonio how he felt. He turned around, only to find his gold ranger standing less than a foot away.

[whaooo, wahoo,whao

Tyler Clementi, Age 18

Whoaa whoa whoa

Billy Lucas, Age 15]

Antonio hesitated for a single second, remembering his foster parents shouting and kicking him out of their house. He was afraid. Ever since he'd told the world the truth about him he'd been ridiculed and harassed to no end. _Just let it all stop,_ he thought. _Make it all end._ If it hadn't been for Mr. Mil's words, and his promise to Jayden, he would've joined Scott.

[whoa, whoa, whoa

Harrison Chase Brown, Age 15

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Cody J. Barker, Age 17]

Jayden remembered how low he'd felt on that day. He remembered trying to keep it a secret from the rangers until Mia figured it out. _"It doesn't matter to us Jayden. You're still our friend. We still love you." _Jayden wanted to be with Antonio. More than anything. He thought about all those times he'd heard and seen gay people being attacked. How wrong it had seemed to him to be himself. If Ji hadn't loved him and supported Jayden the way he had, the red ranger might've done the unthinkable. _When will it stop?_ he thought. _Who will stop the madness?_

[whoa, whoa, whao

Seth Walsh, Age 13]

Jayden and Antonio broke the barrier of friendship and kissed passionately; wrapping their arms around each others' bodies.

[Make it stop, let this end

This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin

I'm proud I stand, of who I am

I plan to go on living

Make it stop, let this end

All these years pushed to the ledge

I'm proud I stand, of who I am

I plan to go on living]

Antonio pulled away from Jayden and smiled. He rested his head on the older boy's chest, burying his face in his shirt. "It really does get better." He was samurai. He had a home, a family, and Jayden.

Jayden put his face in Antonio's hair, letting the smell of fish fill his nose. He had the love of his life. The boy who knew and loved him like no one else. "It really does."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Now, I'd like to say something. the names in the song are people who killed themselves in September 2011, because they were bullied for being gay. The song is called Make It Stop by Rise Against. I don't know who reads my stories, but I want anyone who sees this to know this: Never give up. The world is full of good people. You do matter, and never let anyone tell you otherwise. I promise that it will be ok. Thanks for reading.


End file.
